Helping V
by Angel J Lane
Summary: A story of how Alice helps V revolutionize Brittan while at the same helping him find himself. BTW this is movie V
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The monstrous trees tower over the luscious green hills leaving it's admirer in awe. The soft crisp wind creeps amongst the leafs causing the branches to sway and bow low and humble. I sit back on the brown bench taking in the beauty, breathing in the crisp air with my flared nostrils, then in complete relaxation I close my eyes allowing my surroundings to fade into something of the past. As I sat there deep within the bellows of my skull, as quick as the speed of light a rough hand yanked me from the bench, dragging me dreadfully down the long glistening gray path. My heart gained pace as distance between the bench and me grew farther and farther away. I could tell you how I got here, but that's entirely a different tale. As from the title you gather this story is about how I help V. If you do not know who V is then maybe you shouldn't be reading this story. I think its fair that I should give you a little bit of my story so that you might understand my current predicament. I like several orphans from Oak Lake home for children were hand picked by greedy government officials who saw an opportunity to conduct human trails with a bio weapon that is used to alter human genetics, making us faster, stronger, and smarter. On some of us it had a nasty effect, some turned into bone hungry beast, while others turned into blood lusting monsters. Only a few had positive effects and I was one of them. Now, that you know why I am here I can continue, where was I ah I was being carried dreadfully on the glistening gray path. My clothes begin to tear beneath me causing my skin to scrape harshly against the path, blood seeps through my bruised skin, though the path was glistening in the afternoon sun it was rough with sharp jagged rocks that cut like claws. In agonizing pain my lungs sung a unpleasant tune grabbing the attention of the sentry that dreadfully dragged me along. With a quick whip of his head he turned in my direction "watz wrongs wiz you" he said angrily I tilted my head so the sun wouldn't blind me with deep breaths with and a pained expression I answer "please I'm bleeding le-t me walk" he looked at me disgustedly, then continued to drag me along. While being dragged I looked up at the neatly crafted walls that guarded my prison, tears of hopelessness race down my cheeks. It felt like centuries had past when we finally came to a stop, the sentry without hesitation threw me into the dark, damp hole. It was a long drop to the bottom and as I was falling my mind drifted to the prim golden wheat fields that I and my sister spent hours playing in, but the hard thud of my body hitting the stone cold floor brought my drifting mind to a agonizing headache. Unlike V who had a neighbor to encourage him I had no one, there are great distances between me and the other two prisoners. Now the sun has crept its gleaming face behind the monstrous trees and luscious green hills and darkness pierces the sky like a iron rod, the only light shinning in my hole is a dull moon light that barely reaches the middle of my dark cell. Somehow when all seems lost it's warm outstretched hand comforts me allowing my eyes to close into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Days seemed to go on forever like this until today, something different filled the atmosphere, instead of standing in straight lines about the wall the sentries ran about like toy soldiers. I instead of being dragged to my hole was placed in a line with the other two. We stood together cold and barren for the air is chill and the ground freezing. Then out of the blue which nearly gave me heart attack a great deal of shouts of ranks rang loudly amongst the soldiers and then pure silence crept in. Something was defiantly different! Still oblivious to what was happening a tall gentlemen with white hair made rings around us scratching the tip of his forefinger against his stubby chin. Then as if satisfied he turned and made haste towards the row of sentries. To my eye which was hardly open from being nearly blinded by the sun they seemed to be holding a conversation, about what I hadn't the slightest clue. One might think with the series of grunts, stares, and pointing they where discussing us, but what was said is a mystery all in itself. All I knew was I wanted to go back to my hole and dream to get away from this horrid place. Just as I was drifting into a blur of fond memories of freedom and childhood screams and gunshots from all directions danced violently about the air. I had no clue as to what to do I was standing in the middle of the commotion with half opened eyes and a shivering figure. As for the other two the seemed to have disappeared, I began looking around my only thought now was is I have to get away. As I launched forward nearly two feet from the exit a snap, bang, and plop knocked me into deep oblivion, had I been hit, or was I finally dead free from all the oppression of this wretched tomb of walls and fear. Darkness all I see is darkness, no light at the end of the tunnel, no hopeless screams, no images of pain and suffering amiss, just pure silence and unaltered peace. "I'm finally dead" I began to think, my body was completely still though I had the option of moving it, how queer that after a life filled with darkness it is now my resting place. But its true the only rest I did have was in the dark, hidden from the hands of evil doers, for they cannot touch what they cannot see. I am beginning to relax when suddenly I hear faint voices, no screams in distance my horror isn't over, when will this ever end. When the screams are no longer faint and my eyes no longer closed I see my unchanging fate. I am strapped to a metal table, I am being injected with a toxic substance. In a blur I look to my left only to find the fate of one of the members of this uncanny clan thrashing violently about, wanting nothing but revenge and blood for the many years of torture. To my right the same fate bestowed upon the other, I will soon be the only one of the three to survive. What will become of me? I wait with a pounding chest, waiting with a hope that finally I will be put to rest. Hours drifted by, no change has come to my rescue, the two members of the sacred kith with bounded souls faded into despair. But before being removed they took my hands and from them flowed their power to me. I knew this to be happening because the look in their animalistic eyes and the radiating heat that passed from their figures to my hands, I could it feel it in my bones. As the power flowed through me blackness shielded my eyes I begin to see a figure in the distance "is that me" I thought. As I drifted closer and closer to the far figure I could plainly see it was not me, but a image of something far more terrible. Was my body beginning to thrash, are these hands holding my body still or is it the straps that is holding me seem to tighten. Slowly I opened my eyes peering into the now empty room, no I am not thrashing I am perfectly still. The light from the lamp above me reflected off the glass door as it opened, I see him now, I see the doctor. I'm not sure how long I've been here now, all I know is I feel stronger with every toxic dose. All I know is when the time is come and my strength is fully gathered I will have my revenge and finally be free.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Doctor 1:"Stop moving Alice, you'll only make it worse"!

XO-Alice: "my name is not Alice you vindictive son-of-a bitch"

[Pause]

Let me explain what is happening now doctor 1 (cause there are several trying to stick me right now) is trying to give me Albiline Clestacide also known as the AB virus. Alice is the name given to me by the head doctor of the whole operation, he is also the doctor since the last time we talked that came through the glass door. I am now to be called subject XO-Alice last name unidentified, so for now as I tell you the story you will know who XO-Alice is.

[Play]

Doctor 1: "Stop being so difficult"

XO-Alice: "I will not comply with this bullshit"

Doctor 1 and Doctor 2 exchange glances

[Pause]

I am trying to get the doctors to believe the test virus (Albiline Clestacide) is not sufficient so they will inject me with Taploacid also known as the T virus (from miniature discussions from the nurses I gather its a lot stronger). Soon my long suffering will not be in vain, I am vengeance, I am wrath, I am Alice and I will be freed.

[Play]

Doctor 1 and 2 step out of the glass door, they seem to be discussing something, another figure appears. Nods, and whispers are being exchanged what could they be talking about? Will they now decide to give me the T-virus? The glass door opens once more, doctor 1, 2 and the head doctor emerges from the shadows.

Head Doctor: "Alice I heard you weren't being compliant, whatz bothering you"

XO-Alice: *spits in his face*

Head Doctor: *wipes his face with his hand* "Well I see it is true" *turns to Doctor 1 and 2* "giver ihr das T-Virus mit gemtide DNA gemischt (giver her the T-virus mixed with gemtide DNA)"

I don't speak German, what has he told them to do, their faces went from expectant to grim.

Doctor 2: "But hir doctor the strand of gemtide hasn't been tested yet with the T-virus"

What was gemtide? Maybe I have made a mistake, I'm not sure what will happen to me once whatever gemtide is, is mixed with what I have already. It could be my death or my escape, either way leads to freedom! **********

Both doctors disappeared and the daily nurses came in to give me a thorough examination. As the doctors disappeared they too looked grim.

Nurse 1: "This is bad, poor doctors they might get exposed and what if she had a nasty reaction"

Nurse 2: "I seen it happen before you know, experiments gone bad" "Like in London some where a experiment facility was burned down by one of the patients, it's said he escaped nearly killing everyone"

London, escaped experiment, so there are others? As I lay listening to the nurses careless chatter a new desire crept its way into my mind, a desire to live, to escape and find the one that got away.

{Time Pass}-[Day 3]

I'm in a room now with a window and a nice comfortable bed, in front of me is a glass wall and you can guess what's on the other side. Desks with scientist and doctors sitting in them, viewing one successful experiment. I skipped the following days after the nurses chat because nothing really happened although more information about the escaped experiment was learned through a little more of the nurses gossip, he wears a Guy Fawkes mask, that shouldn't be hard to find. A little time passes and more dosage is given, today out of all the days I decided to look at the glass wall which in turn reflected my image. My eyes where no longer gray, golden orbs sat in it's place, my arms were toned, and my legs muscular. I was absolutely beautiful, my hair was jet black, the only thing that remained the same was my curls that spread about my head. As I stood there I felt the power seep through my pores, I could break the glass if I wanted, just a little push and it would shatter. Am I strong enough, do I have power to be free? After much thought I decided to get one more dose.

[Day 4] The Escape

The sun illuminates the clouds making there usual white color pink, perfection. As the door opens, a sudden erg to smile crept upon my cherry red lips, but I couldn't they would surely know what I was up to. As the day began to spin on its regular routine, I was finally given my last dosage which to my surprise was the last intended dosage for the experiment anyways.

Head Doctor: "Its time to go to the testing area so I can see your skills"

Perfect, there is a courtyard connected to it and a gate leading to the woods.

XO-Alice: "Is everyone going to be there hir doctor"

Head Doctor: "Yes curious one so don't disappoint me"

Great I could kill everyone in one place then. Let the rage begin!

Head Doctor: "Welcome to the first day of a new beginning, today we will witness history" "Today marks the first day of our step towards in immortality" "XO-Alice begin"

Quietness, all I hear is quietness as the power builds in the depths of my soul. I walk towards the weapons they shouldn't have. I turn slightly to face the anticipating crowd, I'll give them a show they will never forget. I lift my axe in the air as my eyes turn blood red and quick as quicksilver I begin devouring the crowd. Screams rings loudly and panic breaks the once exciting air, I'm just getting started. Escape from my vengeance never! In the corner of my eye I see the very frightened Head Doctor trying to escape, I must get to him.

*Bullet Bullet Pow Pow*

Did they just try to shoot me? My hair now black as the night is in raging flames and my hands and feet is throbbing with power. I am single handily killing thousands with not so much as a strain, that's powerful.

{Several Minutes Later}

There is nothing, there is a void, a dead silence of nothingness, I have won.

[An injured Head Doctor craws on the floor]

XO-Alice: "Ahh hir Doctor like what I done with the place, beautiful isn't it"

Head Doctor: "Your insane"

XO-Alice: "You made me this way, I guess I should thank you doctor" "But you don't deserve my thanks" *I lift my hands to strike him*

Head Doctor: *spits blood on the floor* "Go to hell"

XO-Alice: "That's not very nice" *I pick him up from his neck and fly to the sky, then drop him* *before he hits the ground I slam his body into the earth*

Could it be I am finally free? I fly filled with joy to the heavens and float in the air. Smoke rises from the ashes and I can't help but tear at the sight. All those children gone and I'm the only one left. I hover over it a little while longer, I must go now just in case someone comes, to London to find the escaped experiment.

Authors Notes: * means Action btw


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The moon light dances around me as the stars twinkle brightly illuminating London beautifully and not too far in the distance sitting high above the ground is The Royal Opera House. As I fly towards it it's symphony envelopes my soul drifting my aching body along the cool air, I am overwhelmed with the endless drifting that my arms are beginning to return to my sides and my eyelids slowly blanket my vision. Finally, I have reached my destination, the song Chi il bel sogno di Doretta from Opera act The Swallow breaks the silence of my mind and I sway in the notes ringing from her lungs. As I look down below lights and colors of class and elegance shine brightly reminding me of the normality of life and it's sometime wealthy pleasures. I cannot stay for long, I must find this escaped project named V, maybe he could help me find the balance of life. _"The curfew is now in affect any persons out after curfew will be dealt with", _my pace quickens doesn't look like I'll find him tonight but I must find somewhere to stay. Unclear in the far right of my perception a tunnel that doesn't seem to be in use sits. As I enter the tunnel the confinement of space causes the cool air and darkness to surround me leaving my body trembling, surely with all this power I have the ability to control body temperature and fear. As if the things couldn't get any worse the ground beneath me trembled and shook violently, whats happening am I doing this. The roar of a speeding train rung loudly in my ear and the first thing that came to mind is oh shit. I run at full speed, I'm almost there, I'll never make it I have to stop the train. I am standing my ground, the engineer must see me because he blows his horn and hits his brakes with all strength one could muster. WOW the impact was excruciating, the metal tore through my flesh as the train split into two, the faces that looked at me at each side that flew by where stained with terror-stricken faces, I hope no one is hurt. I run as fast as the power in my legs could carry me, not including the pain in my arms and waist from hanging flesh that slowly found it's place back on my bones, I have to find somewhere to hide. Screams all I hear is screams and they seem to be getting closer.

{Flash Back}

Rachel my twin sister screams at the sight of our dead mother, her liver completely dismantled and her insides being devoured by the man looming over her.

[Fade Out]

[Fade In]

I get a quick glimpse of the man and in terror I realize it's my farther, he smiles a devilish grin before disappearing out of the window. I'm running now down the stairs to get to him, when I get there he is dead. His body is splattered, but his eyes I will never forget his eyes they looked as though they realized what they had done.

-End of flash back

When my surroundings return to me lights from all angles blind my vision, "freeze don't move, raise your hands slowly" said a figure behind one of the lights. Seeping through my skin is radiated heat and anger. I close my eyes slowly and like lightning rip their limbs from their bodies, one by one by one, there bullets can't stop me, their guns don't frighten me. When I open my eyes blood, intestines, and the insides of man displayed at every crevasse of the tunnels walls. I look behind me the look on their faces brings me to realization as now with clearest of eyes I look once more at the mess I've made. When I supposedly thought I was running away I wasn't, strange. It hasn't hit me yet what I have just done, or maybe I didn't give a shit. No wait this isn't me I wouldn't savagely kill innocent people knowing I had power over them. My breath is quickened now and I look down at my blood soaked clothes and hands. What have I done, what have I done! Must get away from people, too dangerous! This is not how I wanted them to see me I wanted to be a hero. "Tsk Tsk Tsk" a figure said walking towards me "your in trouble now". I run, run and this time I make sure I am running, thank God for the darkness and the curfew. The world around me spins so fast and my heart quickens its already heavy in pace, I could see through the tear that blinded my eyes for a second the world's destruction, London crumbling at my feet with fire and ruin, I am not safe. What's that in the distance a tall building, when I finally reach it I learn it's name the old bailey. Setting in the midst of its crumbling structure I sit and cry.

{Flash Back}

A tall policemen questions me and my sister, a van pulls up and the officer assures us we will be okay. I remember the old house the beautiful Grey house.

-End of flash back

Meanwhile at the tunnel

Chancellor: "what the hell happened here, *walks towards the policemen's limbs and twisted bodies* Oh my God" "Mr. Creedy how many people witness this"

Creedy: "A lot sir, when I detained the witnesses many of them said it was a American monster"

*Chancellor walks to the ruin train*

Chancellor: "call the U.S president this is there creation let them deal with it"

Creedy: "I can assure you sir I can handle it"

Chancellor: "No we will protect the people from it that is all"

*Chancellor walks off*

Creedy: "yes protect them"

Authors Note: For the scene in the tunnel listen to Imagine Dragons Battle Cry. I hoped you enjoyed and this story does not follow the movie (if you haven't noticed).


End file.
